Words Never Told
by i.love.bread
Summary: Chloe lefts for a time leaving Beca and the Bellas behind. While Chloe is in England, Beca, with help of some Bellas, realize her feelings against the red head. Will Beca wait until Chloe comes back and open to her? Or her words will die in her throat with some part of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day. Today is the day when I'm leaving for God knows how many time and the person I cared the most to say goodbye wasn't here. I feel like it's my entire fault for yesterday's fight, for fighting for something so stupid with the person I've been crushing on for 6 years. 6 years since I first met her. 6 years since I popped in her shower and saw her smile. The smile I didn't know I would never forget. And her smirk, god. I can't believe I won't see her smirk or roll her beautiful blue eyes for a long time, maybe more than what the trip last since she's as stubborn as I am.

I looked for an earlier flight so the Bellas didn't have to show up until I left. I left them a note telling them I left earlier for some issues. I didn't write the reasons, I told them how much I love them and that's all. I didn't realize a warm tear was rolling down my face for the fact that I won't see Beca and didn't have the opportunity to say bye. That what hurts the most, besides missing the Bellas and leaving in the middle of the year for family issues.

I was handing the ticket to the lady when I heard like my name being yelled.

 _ ***Yesterday Night***_

 _"Hey Chlo, would you mind if we…" Beca said walking slowly into the red head's room. "And, what are you doing?" She asked with a grin while she saw how her best friend tried to close a suitcase. "Need help?" She said with her natural smirk. "Nah, do you think I do?" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Beca stood next to the ginger for a second and jumped on the suitcase. "Hey, you're gonna break it." She said joking crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm not that fat, you know." The brunette said rolling her eyes making little jumps trying to close it. "Now be helpful and push the zipper."_

 _"Whatever you say, my master."Chloe said making a salute. Once they finished, Beca looked at Chloe in the eyes and said "Chlo…" and the redhead met her gaze in response. "Don't you ever call me master again, it's gross and weird. Sounds like a porno." She said chuckling. Chloe couldn't help but giggle and smack her arm painfully."Ha ha ha, you dirty mind." The red said touching the tip of Beca's nose. "So what's this for? Who's leaving?" Beca asked joking. Or at least waiting it was a joke. Chlo took a deep breath and sighed before answering "Actually, I am."_

 _You could tell easily that Beca was confused for the news. "What?" Chloe just nodded. "But its half of the year, why are you leaving?" Beca asked standing up leaving her spot on the suitcase. "I'll leave early in the morning to England for some personal issues."_

 _"You don't trust on me to tell me why you're leaving?" Beca asked. Chloe didn't say a word, she did trust Beca, she was her best friend. How could she not trust her? But it was harder to her to tell Beca she was leaving for a long time. Beca saw Chloe's silence and let out a laugh, but not those happy laughs, she let out those laughs that says I can't believe it. "So you don't trust on me. Your best friend. Okay." Beca said walking towards the door. "Beca I do trust you but"_

 _"But what?" The brunette cut her. "But you trusted more in anybody else instead on your best friend. When do you plan to tell the Bellas?" Once again, Chloe was silent. She couldn't look at Beca, she was right. "They already know, don't they?" Chloe, slowly, nodded. "Great" Beca said leaving the room like a flash. "Beca wait" Chloe tried stopping her in vain._

 _Beca went downstairs where all the Bellas were. None of them looked at her in the eye. All of them avoid her gaze. Beca felt stupid for being the last one to know that the girl who was supposed to be her friend was leaving in less than 12hours. Then, Chloe came from upstairs trying to explain to Beca why she was the last to know. But Beca didn't bother to hear her, she just left, angrily._

 ** _A/N dont mind the shitty english and the short chapter, hopefully, it'll get better. :) This is one of those fanfics that has 4 or 5 chapters beacuse of the lack of time i have to write. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me your thoughts. Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

*Beca's P.O.V*

It was almost 4:30AM when Jesse woke up. Jesse is my best friend and I may or may not have a little crush on him.

After I left the house of the Bellas yesterday night, I called Jesse to ask if I could stay in his place. He said yes but only if we watched movies, I didn't have another option, so I agreed. We rent a new movie. The guy who "never sleeps during a movie" had fallen asleep and I felt the necessity to take a pic, but of course, I forgot to turn down the volume and he woke up.

"Which part of the movie is your favorite?" I said leaving my phone next to his bed. "The one where the elephant kills the hot girl you liked or where Obama has a surgery and transforms into a woman?"

"Hum. The elephant was good." He said trying to sound cool. I hit him with a pillow. "What was that for?" He asked laughing. "There's no elephant killing people or Obama as Bruce Jenner, you asshole." I said hitting him more times with the pillow. "I'm hurt." He said raising his hands in surrender. "You made me watch A MOVIE OF TWO HOURS. I hate you so much right now."

"I take that as you aren't going to watch another movie." I narrowed my eyes at him shaking my head. "Anyways, why aren't you asleep yet? Is there something in Beca's mind?" Actually, yes. "No, nothing. Just." I said sighing. "Stuff."

"Well, that stuff must be very important since its keeping you awake. Did you talk about it with the girls? Or at least…" Please don't say Chloe, please don't say Chloe. "Chloe?" Damn you. "Why do you think I'm here instead of being on MY bed with them?" I said looking down at my hands. "Because you can't live without me?" He said in a low voice. I turned my head to see him. "Your best friend." He said quickly after I saw him. He could be thankful that it was dark but I could still see his red cheeks . "I had a fight with them, well, with Chloe." Jesse seemed shocked for it. "Whoa, you two fought?"

"No I'm telling you this 'cause I need a excuse to sleep in your floor." I said sarcastically. "What. Really?" He had to be kidding. "No dumbass. Why is so weird that we fought?" He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, it seemed like you were going to die without a single fight. Can I ask why you fought?" I nodded. I started telling him the situation and how I felt for it. That I felt like nobody could trust no me, or actually be a close friend of mine, that I felt like the last to know everything. And while I was telling him everything I realized how dumb it was. And he realizes that too. "Becs, first of all people DO can trust on you, or what am i?" I chuckle in response and let him go on with his speech. "Second of all, remember how she reacted when she heard that you were in the internship a few months ago?" I nodded. "But only Amy knew that, I didn't let her be the last one to know."

"You're right but…SHHH, let me finish. I'm not trying to sound rude but it's her decision whenever to tell you why she has to leave or not, she didn't tell the Bellas either or did she?" I shook my head. "See? It's kinda stupid, but I still can't see why she didn't tell you that she's leaving in. How many days?" He asked. "She's actually leaving tomorrow. Early at the morning. Like at 8AM or so."

"By tomorrow morning you mean today?" He said looking at his watch. "What is already midnight?" I asked totally confused. "Nope." He said dropping the P. Somehow I felt relieved that it wasn't midnight yet. "It's almost 5:40AM."

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE. WHY ARE YOU JUS TELLING ME THIS?" I said moving from his bed looking for my phone and my jacket. "Sorry, I didn't think you had to leave. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW CHLOE WAS LEAVING IN 2 HOURS."

"You're right, sorry." I said rubbing my temples. "What should I do?" I saw how he looked for his car's key. "Go and tell her you're sorry, you don't know for how many time you won't see her. If this were for another person I'll tell you to walk, but Chloe is always kind with me so..." He said handing me the keys. I smiled gently at him "Thanks you Jess, I owe you a big one." I said kissing his cheek and leaving fast. "No problem, Becs." He said in almost a whisper.

I drove as fast as I could to the Bellas house, which wasn't that far so I was there in a couple of minutes. I ran to Chloe's room and knocked on the door, I didn't wait until she told me to come in, I just enter and she wasn't there, her suitcases neither but her ear buds were there, she never goes to a flight without them, so I took them. How was she gone? It wasn't even 6AM? Maybe she left them downstairs and I didn't see them. I went downstairs and to the living, no one was there, everybody was sleeping. "She left." A small and quiet voice said from behind me making me jump. "Lilly, jeez. You scared me." She smiled and nodded her head, I have to admit it, she's weirder than what I thought. "When did she leave?"

"I don't know. 10 minutes ago? She left a note. It's in the kitchen." I thanked her and went to the kitchen to take the note and then to the car. I started driving to the airport, reading the note in every traffic light where I stopped.

 _I looked for an earlier flight; I didn't want to wake you up. I hate the fact I couldn't say goodbye to any of you. I'll see you in a few months. I love you._

 _Btw, I'm Chloe_

 _Ps. If Beca comes back later, tell her I say goodbye and that I already left. I bet she'll roll her eyes at the obvious news._

I couldn't help but smile at how good she knows me but MONTHS? SHE IS LEAVING FOR MONTHS? I feel like the worst friend ever. Well, I am. I had to get there before she leaves. I couldn't tell her I'm sorry via Skype, it's not the same.

I entered the airport running, asking every people I see where the gate for the flight to England was. Most of them were from other countries and I looked like a stupid crazy bitch trying them to understand me. I was losing all hopes when I saw a bunch of flight attendants with suitcases talking in English. "Hey, sorry if I bother but do you know where's the gate to the flight to England? And when it's the flight?" One of them smiled politely and told me where was the gate, they had to go there too so I followed them. The plane was leaving at 5:30AM I just had less than ten minutes to get there.

In the distance I saw a red head about to hand the ticket to a lady. I started running as fast as I could; in these times I wish I were sportier. I realized I wasn't going to get there in two seconds. "CHLOE." I shouted making everybody to turn around except her, but the lady seemed to saw me running and told Chloe to turn around, but I was already behind her so just hugged her from behind. "What the." Chloe started saying. "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm such a shitty person and friend, you deserve a better friend than me." Just then Chloe seemed to realize that that was me. "Beca?"

"No, Pedro." I said rolling my eyes and releasing my arms from the hug and turning her around. "Nice Mexican name you chose." She said with a smirk and teary eyes. "Shut up, I'm trying to be forgiven here." I said making her laugh. "I'm really sorry Chlo, I don't know why you're leaving but I shouldn't have acted like that and leave." She just hugged me tight in response. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I should have told you before." I hugged her tight too, my face resting in her neck. Then I felt like my eyes were starting to fill with tears and I couldn't hold them back. By her breathe I could tell she was crying too. This would be our last hug in a long time. I felt like I could be like this for the rest of my life.

"Miss, you are going to miss the flight." The lady said.

Chloe started realizing the hug and walking slowly backwards. "Bye Becs." She said giving me a sad smile. I just smiled back, knowing that if I said a word I would burst in tears. I saw how she entered the disappeared in the hall of the gate. I sat down putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket, when I felt something in one of them. Chloe's ear buds. I saw the flight attendant that told me where the gate was walking to the same gate as Chloe did. I took out my pen from my back pack and a slice of paper.

"Sorry for disturbing again." I said to the flight attendant before she entered the gate. "Would you mind giving this to my friend when you get in there? She's a red head and with blue eyes" I handed her the ear buds and looked at her waiting for the answer. "No problem." She said taking them with a smile.

I sat in one of the sits until the plane left. It was almost 6:15AM when I decided to leave. I heard girls running behind me. The Bellas had come to say goodbye to Chloe. I smiled sadly at them. "She's already gone." I said walking towards them. We stayed silent for a minute and Stacie wrapped her arms around me, I had no idea why but then the whole group joined us in a grouped warm hug, me in the center. "You do know you sound like a doctor telling us somebody died, right Flat butt?" Amy said breaking the silence making us laugh. "Let's go home and watch a movie until Chloe gets there and call us." I said walking towards the exit with the Bellas.

releasing the hug and walking slowly backwards. "Bye Becs." She said giving me a sad smile. I just smiled back, knowing that if I said a word I would burst in tears. I saw how she entered the disappeared in the hall of the gate. I sat down putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket, when I felt something in one of them. Chloe's ear buds. I saw the flight attendant that told me where the gate was walking to the same gate as Chloe did. I took out my pen from my back pack and a slice of paper.

"Sorry for disturbing again." I said to the flight attendant before she entered the gate. "Would you mind giving this to my friend when you get in there? She's a red head and with blue eyes" I handed her the ear buds and looked at her waiting for the answer. "No problem." She said taking them with a smile.

I sat in one of the sits until the plane left. It was almost 6:15AM when I decided to leave. I heard girls running behind me. The Bellas had come to say goodbye to Chloe. I smiled sadly at them. "She's already gone." I said walking towards them. We stayed silent for a minute and Stacie wrapped her arms around me, I had no idea why but then the whole group joined us in a grouped warm hug, me in the center. "You do know you sound like a doctor telling us somebody died, right Flat butt?" Amy said breaking the silence making us laugh. "Let's go home and watch a movie until Chloe gets there and call us." I said walking towards the exit with the Bellas.

A/N So staying awake until 4am was in vain since i had to write this again. Next time remind me i shouldnt write when im tired ¬_¬. I hope you liked it, i hopefully update on friday. Love y'all Review/Fav/Follow/TellMeItSucks :D tell me yout thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Chloe's P.O.V***

The line entering the plane moved slowly. My seat was next to a nice woman and some business man who lost an "Important paper" and couldn't stop moving until he find it. "First time flying?" The old woman asked. I shook my head with a smile "No, but I'm used to fly next to some toddler who can't stop screaming. This" I said pointing to the man. "It's nothing compared to the kid." The woman smiled sweetly and looked nervous around her. "It's your first time, isn't it?"

"Theoretically is." She said taking some paper bags. I knew exactly what was about to come. "How come?" I said moving slowly next to the man, having a distance between the woman and me. "It was 1986 and I was heading to England too. I started to freak out. I vomited and left the plane." She said like it was nothing. "So I'm pretty nervous and I feel like throwing up."

And I thought it was going to be a nice flight.

My prayers were listened and they moved the woman closer to the bathroom and I had a free sit next to me. I saw an air hostesses telling us to put the sit belts and where the exits where. I put my hand in my pocket to take my earphones, surprise, they weren't there. Good job Beale, good job.

The plane was still on the floor, the flight was about to start in some minutes and I didn't have music to entertain myself. I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was the air hostesses. "Miss, your friend told me to give you this." She said handing me a paper. "Thanks?" I said not sure what it was or from who it was. When I took it I felt something that was wrapped inside the paper. My earphones. My happiness was enormous at that point. And the paper was a note.

 _"_ _See you in the back, Red_

 _Beca."_

Beca's note. Beca found my earphones. Putting the note on my pocket, I sent her a text before the plane took height.

I'm gonna miss that asshole so much. Maybe I'll tell her. Someday.

 ***Beca's P.O.V***

We got back home around 6:25AM since we had a struggle with who goes with whom in which car. Turns out that Stacie wanted to come on Jesse's car and the "Amy's fat butt" had to go with twig bitches.

The trip to home started quiet, silent and nice. Which is weird and I knew it wouldn't last. "What's that noise?" Stacie asked annoyed. "Amy" I said with sigh trying to move. Stace started sighing it was obvious that she wanted to say something but she wasn't going to talk until we asked. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked. _Damn Ashley, these girls don't appreciate the silence._ "I'm just wondering why Chloe decided to leave sooner? Like she doesn't like us or something? She could at least say bye, you know…" She kept talking and talking and It doesn't seem like if she was going to stop any time soon, and I was on my last nerve between the taxi driver who doesn't know how to drive and stopped every two meters and Stacie. "Stace, honey." I tried to sound sweet. "Shut the fuck up." I said giving her a smile, Stacie just sticked her tongue out. Suddenly, the cars started moving, but the car in front of me stopped violently. "FUCKING BASTARD MOVE THE DAMN CAR YOU IDIOT." Suddenly Stacie stopped talking and the three girls (Amy was in deep sleep) were looking at me horrified…or surprised? "Becs, you okay?" Stacie asked in a low voice. I let my head fall on the steering wheel and sighed in frustration. "First of all Chloe DID say bye. Second of all its early, we are stuck in the road for like an hour now and you Keep yelling FOR NO REASON OF WHY CHLOE HAD TO LEAVE, SHE JUST DID. AND THIS ASSHOLE DIDN'T PASS THE DRIVER TEST." I started to lower the window and stuck my head out. "WOULD YOU STEP ON THE ACCELERATOR AND LEAVE YOUT PHONE?!" I yelled at the driver. "Okay Beca. Calm. Down."

After a painfully half an hour stuck in the traffic with Amy snoring at the back, Stacie complaining on why Chloe didn't say bye and Jessica and Ashley laughing at Amy, we got home. "I'm never going back to ANY airport."

"Or you'll never take a cab again." Stacie said.

My phone was as dead as the Bellas, the first thing they did when they entered home was crash in the couch and decide to "Watch a movie". (All of them failing miserably and falling asleep.)

"Couchella 2k15." Flo said carrying food, Emily following her behind with her arms full of drinks. I was standing on the door frame of the living room, watching them laugh at some stupid comment, I love these assholes, but Chloe wasn't there. She's the only one who knows I like to cuddle, and she's the only one who cuddles me when watching a movie. Me ,again. Failing miserably at staying awake.

"Becaaaaa." CR said making more space. "Yeah, be there in a minute. I just" I looked everywhere trying to find an excuse to leave the room. "Have to charge my phone."

I went to my room and plugged the phone passing by my mirror. _Damn, I'm a mess._ I changed into sweatpants and a tank top, my usual pajama. I was about to go to bed when my phone screen light up. A text. Something told me to check it.

 **From: Red ball of happiness**

 **5:57AM**

 _-You just saved my life. I owe you my life_ _I'll miss you even though you're a pain in the ass. Love you._

Text her back now was in vain, she must be asleep, besides she's in a plane.

I went downstairs to eat something; it wasn't a surprise that everybody was asleep. I turned the TV off and cleaned the mess they did with coke, mountain dew and popcorn. I covered them with a blanket and moved the curtains so the morning sun wouldn't wake them up.

I remembered I still have Jesse's car. It was almost 7:30AM, 8AM seemed like a normal hour to drop the car. I took a shower and changed in the same clothes I was wearing, my breaks my heart to leave the sweatpants.

 **8:07 AM**

I knocked on The treble's house and was met with a curly ball of hair. "Beca? What are you doing here? Its like the middle of the night for you." Benji said chuckling. "Seems like god did a miracle."

"Yeah, like you do believe, you nun." I laughed at Benji's comment. "Anyways, its Jesse here?" Benji raised his eyebrows twice with a grin. I slapped him jokingly "Asshole." I said making my way inside. "Second floor. Third door at the left." He said going outside.

I entered his room and he was sleeping. I didn't have a better idea than turn on the light and take his blanket. "MORNING MOVIE NERD." I said shaking him. "Ugh, I hate you." He had his sleepy voice and tried to cover his face from the light. "I crashed your car." I said sitting on his bed. "YOU SERIOUS?" he suddenly sit on the bed. "100% Serious" I said with a serious face trying to hold my laughter. He was freaking out inside until I winked and started laughing. "See? You're awake now." I said laughing. "Rebecca Mitchell, I can't express how much I'm hating you right now."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "That deserved a punishment." He started standing on his knees in front of me. "Jesse…don't." He was getting closer and closer by the second. "Touch me and I swear I'll" I was cut by his fingers tickling me . He knows how ticklish I am and he takes advantage of it. "JESSE STOP." I said between laughs. "PUNISHMENT ENOUGH, PUNISHMENT ENOUGH." He then stopped. "Now you learned your lesson." He said with his goofy grin.

"What time is it?" He said rubbing his eyes. "8:28AM" I said looking at my phone. "Here's your baby." I handed him the keys of his cars and started to stand up when I noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"8:28AM?" He said surprised. "29 to be exact. Why?"

"Beca Fucking Mitchell is up before 12. WOAH. Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?" I punched him on the shoulder. "HA ha ha. LOL I'm dying. SO funny, you." I said sarcastically. "I'm waiting until Chloe Gets there. I wanna make sure she's okay"

 **A/N this will continue but damn, I'm full of exams so I have this lack time to update. All mistakes go for me.**

 **This is not a Jeca fanfic, maybe they'll realize later and the fanfic will have more sense** **J** **Until next week…or tonight…who knows? :D**

 **Review/fav/follow. Your reviews mean so much for me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

 _ *****_ ** _Beca's P.O.V*_**

After waking Jesse up we played Xbox for a good hour and then to lunch somewhere near the Treble's house. I seemed to forget where I was when I felt something buzzing on my pant and an arm wrapped around my body. "Chloe?" I said turning around to face her. "Hm?" Turns out it was a him. And by him I mean, Jesse. "What?" He repeated again in his sleepy voice. I didn't know if he was asking why I called him Chloe or what.

"Hum, nothing I just got a text from Chloe." I said lying. "What does it says?" He said. "Yeah I need to reach my phone for that and an arm is preventing me." I said looking at his arm.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He moved his arm and sit up.

I unlocked my phone and for my luck, it was a text from Chloe.

 **7:46 PM**

 **From: Res ball of happiness**

 _-I'm down and alive. Barely._

"She's fine." I yelled to Jesse who was on his bathroom. "Who?"

"Chloe." I said rolling my eyes. "And you say I'm Dory." He then turns around shirtless with a shirt on his hand. "You're too many things, Becs." He tried to put his shirt acting all cool but it got stocked on his head. "Sorry badass guy, but I think your head can't pass." He raised his eyebrows "My head is too big for you?" I saw a smile growing on his face. "Well, ye- "Suddenly it hit me. "Asshole" I said with a serious face watching how he cried laughing. "You done laughing?" he nodded. "Sherlock…" I said walking towards him. "The reason why the shirt doesn't fit you is because." I said taking it off his head. "It's mine." I looked at him with a smile.

"oh" He started looking into his drawers for another one. "You must have left it the last time you stayed here studying chemistry with me." He said looking for a tshirt. "Yeah "Studying" specially because we didn't sleep AT ALL." I saw he was looking for a certain tShirt. "I have your star wars T-shirt." Yup, that was what he was looking for since he stopped looking for it. "Why?"

"I think I just took it when they were fumigating the house and we came here." I said.

"Oh yeah, I gave like 5 shirts that day. But ALL your friends gave it back to me." He said making his point. "Glad I'm not one of them." A fake smile grew on my face. "But that's my favorite." He said like a little kid. "Really? 'Cause its mine too." He threw a shoe to me. "Thanks, I was looking for it."

I stood up and looked for all my stuff. "Im gonna get it back one day, you'll see."

"Don't make promises you can't do." I said giving him a half hug and leaving his room. "Want a ride?" I turned around and shook my head and went downstairs.

 ***Stacie's P.O.V***

It was almost 8PM and nobody had a clue of where Beca was. She probably left when we were asleep but she still left without saying anything and doesn't answer her phone.

"How's everything?" Cynthia asked. We were talking to Chloe via Skype. ALL of us were smashed in a little part of the couch trying to be in Chloe's gaze. "Hum Pretty normal, except that everything is calmer and cleaner. I couldn't see anything today." Chloe said trying to hold a yawn.

"What about the flight?" Emily asked. "Yeah did you sit next to a hot dude?" Amy asked winking. "Did you have turbulence." Ashley asked, Lily and Flo looked at each other, "Did anyone throw up?" Lily and Flo said in unison.

Chloe didn't answer the questions, her face seemed to light up. "Oh the flight, I have to thank Beca for saving me, where's she?" She had a big smile on her face and she seemed to lose her sleepy face. Everybody went silent "She's not here." I said. "Then where's she?" Chloe asked doubtfully this time. "We don't-"

"Jesse." Jessica said "She had his car, so she left at 8AM or so." _Thanks Jess, now the bubbly red head is worried._ "Whoa, 12 hours there. New record for Beca." Chloe said trying to force a laugh. "Yeah, but she'll be here any minu-"

 _FINALLY YOU APPEAR -_ I said to myself. "Told you." I said to Chloe.

"What. Are you doing?" she said slowly. "You've been out alone for some good 12 hours." CR said. "I wish I was alone, I was with Jesse. I had to gave him his car back, otherwise I couldn't have reach Chloe."

"New record for you." Chloe said. Beca was amazed. "WAS THAT CHLOE?"

"Hum, yeah. We have this thing, you granny, that's called Skype." Amy said placing the laptop on the couch in front of Beca, who threw all her stuff on the floor and sat down with the laptop on her legs.

"Hi red." Beca smirked at Chloe and we all saw that little sad yet happy smile. "Hi" she just answered. "Everything okay?" I took Beca's question as a cue to leave, I point with my head upstairs to Amy who made eye contact with the rest to go upstairs and leave Beca and Chloe alone.

We all went to Beca and Amy's room since it's the furthest one. "Do you think she's gonna tell her?" CR asked sitting cross legged on the floor. Jessica, Ashley and Emily looked confused. "Tell her what?" Jessica asked. "What she feels for her." Amy said as if it was obvious. "Chloe's crushing on Beca?"Emily asked. "Anybody with eyes can see it, silly." Flo said. "I know but I didn't say that because I didn't know it, I said that because I thought they already were something." Emily said blushing.

"I thought Beca felt something for Jesse." Ashley said owning few nods from the other girls. "Not because he's her best friend means they like each other. Besides, Beca doesn't smell like sex." Everybody looked at me with estranges faces. "What? We all know that the friendship between men and women doesn't exist."

"She's right. They only talk to each other if they feel an attraction, in most of the cases." Emily said.

 ***Meanwhile downstairs***

 _(Nobody's P.O.V)_

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." Chloe tried to hide her disappointment with a tired smile and a yawn. She can't still figure out why she feels hurt. Beca's her best friend, nothing more, she has the right to hang out with whoever she wants whenever she wants, but why she feels this with Beca being with Jesse? Is it Jealous? Chloe tried to focus on another. "I'm gonna act like I believe you, but that doesn't mean you're gonna hide it forever from me." Beca said smirking. The smirk that Chloe loves.

Beca knew Chloe wasn't "just tired" she knows her best friend better than anyone, with the time she thought she would realize why Chloe was like that.

"What's in your mind, Chlo?" _You_ , she said to herself. _Wait WHAT?!._ "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Sure." The brunette rolled her eyes. There was an awkward silence between them. Why they were like this? "How's everything going there?" Beca decided she was going to be the one to break the silence.

"Oh its awesome…" Chloe kept talking and talking telling every detail of her day to Beca. Beca was more than fine with just hearing her best friend's voice and seeing how excited she was. They talked until Chloe started to fall. "What time is it?" Chloe asked stretching. "10PM."

"Ugh 3AM here. I should go." The redhead said. "Night Red." Before Beca could end the call, Chloe called her name.

"Thanks for the ear buds, you saved me." She said with a wink. "I did what I had to do." Beca imitate a salute with a wink too. "You're so weird." The redhead laughed.

"The weird-est." They stayed smiling at the camera. "Night Becs."

 **A/N Thats all for today. hope you liked it, leave a review and dont forget to vote for bechloe on twitter with the hastag #ChoiceMovieChemistry #Bechloe**

 **my Twitter is LittleWeirdoBP and IG: Kendrick_aholics, i usually tell when i update there.**

 **Until the next time :)**


End file.
